PARADOX
by zero BiE
Summary: Mereka kembar, wajar saja bila mati bersama. Prompt 'Dua Sisi Koin' dari Evanthe Beelzenef. Plis RnR


**Paradox**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Pemuda berambut perak gelap itu terbangun dari tidur. Peluh membingkai wajah pucat diiringi nafas satu satu menderu. Dia mencoba mengatur pernafasannya untuk kembali normal dengan menarik oksigen secara perlahan dan membuangnya dengan perlahan pula.<p>

Manik keunguannya menyipit begitu menyadari kondisi ruangan yang terang benderang

'_dimana?'_ keluhnya

Berusaha menarik tangan, dia mengerang frustasi melihat keadaan kedua tangan yang terikat rantai masing-masing di kedua sisi, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak bebas. _'Apa-apaan ini!'_

Seingatnya tadi, dia hendak menuju aula utama sekolah mengejar seorang pria —sebut saja Vampire gila yang mengincar habis-habisan Yuuki dan sedikit terobsesi padanya. Rido Kuran. Vampire yang harusnya sudah musnah belasan tahun lalu. Dan entah bagaiman bisa hidup kembali dengan keadaan segar bugar plus kekuatan maha kuat, melebihi si keparat Kaname itu. Sampai seorang berjubah memukul telak tengkuknya tanpa ragu-ragu, lalu gelap menyambutnya.

Harusnya pertanyaan tadi tidak perlu susah-susah terlintas dibenak Zero bila ia ingat nama belakang Rido adalah juga Kuran. Yang menjadikan dia memiliki kekuatan Vampire karena darah murni dan segala tetek bengeknya. Dan harusnya lagi, dia lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaannya sekarang ini. Terikat oleh rantai.

Pandangannya mengedar kesana kemari mengamati keadaan kamar yang sepertinya salah satu kamar asrama sekolah. Dilihat dari bentuk kamar yang menyerupai kamar-kamar siswa asrama pada umumnya. Pertanyaannya, kamar siapa ini?

Pintu menjeblak terbuka membawa masuk sosok yang Zero kenal

Ichiru Kiryu, yang tak lain adik kembarnya.

Sebagaimana kembar identik, hampir keseluruhan paras Ichiru mirip dengannya. Warna rambut, warna iris mata, bentuk rahang serta tinggi badan. Membuat Zero seolah sedang bercermin dan melihat dirinya sendiri. Sehingga tidak susah untuk mengenalinya.

"Hai, Kak." Sapanya ramah.

Walau bingung, Zero tetap membalas sapaan singkat itu.

"Hm…" terdengar enggan tapi mengingat keadaan yang bagai tawanan terpaksa membuatnya melontarkan pertanyaan panjang beruntun, seperti, _'Apa yang kau lakukan padaku_,_'_ atau _'Mana Vampire wanita keparat itu,' _atau permintaan seperti '_Lepaskan rantai ini!'_ yang jelas-jelas tidak digubris.

Bungsu klan Kiryu hanya menunjukkan segaris senyum tipis pada sang Kakak. Hal yang wajar mengingat keadaan Zero sekarang, terbaring, terantai dan terlihat pasrah.

"Kau tampak menggoda dengan posisi seperti itu Kak," candanya mencoba mencairkan suasana walau gagal. Karena Zero malah memasang wajah kesal dengan alis-alis mengernyit. Kalau saja kedua tangan pemuda itu bebas, yakin seratus persen Bloody Rose tidak segan segan menyumbangkan isi peluru padanya.

Pujian tadi tulus walau dilontarkan dengan intonasi nada canda.

Sosok sang Kakak sedari dulu selalu menjadi panutan Ichiru dalam segala hal. Menilik dari segi fisik, seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu diirikan Ichiru pada Zero. Toh ,mereka sama-sama mewarisi surai perak khas klan Kiryu, sama sama bermanik bak batu Amethyst, sehingga tidak perlu mengcopy pun, kondisi fisik mereka secara alami sama persis.

Bedanya,helai sang Kakak selalu terlihat lebih berkilau. Dan iris violet Kakaknya pun lebih mempesona serta tajam dibandingkan miliknya.

Dan perbedaan pada daya tahan tubuh mereka bila menambahkan sebuah kata fakta —_dulu_, sebelum akhirnya Vampire wanita itu memberikan Ichiru darahnya, bak obat penawar racun. Tubuh Ichiru sembuh total. Kuat bak benteng yang sulit dirobohkan hanya dengan serangan panah bahkan meriam. Intinya, tubuhnya punya ketahanan menyamai Vampire. Yang patut Ichiru banggakan sekarang dan hendak ia pamerkan pada Kakak kembarnya itu. Dia berterima kasih sekali pada Shizuka Hiou yang kini nasibnya sudah menjadi abu ditangan Kaname Kuran. Hingga ia tidak perlu susah payah menghabisi wanita tersebut.

Ditariknya wajah Zero mendekat hingga pantulan sosok Ichiru sendiri terlihat jelas pada iris violet dihadapannya itu. Ichiru berkaca pada beningnya mata sang Kakak. "Indah," desisnya.

Zero meringis, merasa sakit ketika Ichiru menekan kedua pipinya. Terlihat tidak suka pada perlakuan kurang ajar sang Adik.

"Sampai-sampai ingin kucongkel habis kedua bola matamu, Kak. Boleh?" pintanya dengan santai, seolah meminta permen kapas.

Zero mendecih

"Kau gila!" desis Zero tanpa rasa takut sekalipun. Irisnya kembali menatap tajam pada sosok identik dihadapannya dengan bengis.

Ichiru tertawa. Sebuah tawa rendah yang menakutkan dan terdengar meremehkan atas ucapan Zero barusan.

Zero sedang tidak berdaya, harusnya dia sadari itu sebelum menggertak. Dengan perubahan ekspresi drastis, Ichiru balik menatap Zero bengis. Mengintimidasi, membuat hawa sekitar terasa berat bernuansakan kegelapan.

Zero tidak pernah ingat memiliki saudara kembar yang mampu memberi tekanan seberat ini. Seingatnya, kembarnya, Ichiru Kiryu-nya itu adalah saudara dengan perilaku sangat manis. Yang selalu tersenyum dalam kondisi apapun, jelas berbeda dengan dirinya yang sulit untuk beramah tamah. Sikap social Zero bahkan boleh diberi nilai minus.

Sehebat inikah Vampire wanita keparat itu merubah kembarannya?

Lagi-lagi, Ichiru menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sinis.

"Aku berterima kasih pada Shizuka-_san,_ karena berkat darahnya, akhirnya aku bisa melampaui dirimu Kak, si Tuan-yang-selalu-sempurna. Tidak pernah lagi sakit-sakitan bahkan tubuhku kuat serta kemampuan bela diriku pun patut untuk Kau beri decak kagum, apa Aku boleh menyandang marga Kiryu dengan bangga? Bukankah Kau itu kesayangan Ayah dan Ibu, dan merupakan Hunter kesayangan Organisasi pembasmi Vampire itu? Heh!" Tutur Ichiru, terselip sebuah nada ketidaksukaan yang Zero tangkap.

Ah, bukan. Dia salah. Itu bukanlah nada ketidaksukaan Ichiru terhadap dirinya. Tapi sebuah keirian yang diam-diam hinggap jauh didasar hati Ichiru.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kaname mendobrak semua pintu yang ditemuinya. Satu persatu diperiksa dan berharap mendapati kemungkinan sosok itu ada pada salah satu pintu.<p>

Mendengar kabar bahwa sosok itu menghilang, Kaname kontan kalap mencari tanpa memperdulikan perang yang berlangsung diluar sana. Dia mempercayakan semua pada teman-temannya sebelum tokoh antagonis yang sesungguhnya muncul untuk berhadapan satu lawan satu dengannya.

Sekarang yang terpenting mencari si Vampire level E, yang hilang bersamaan dengan kemunculan saudara kembarnya, Ichiru Kiryu. Firasatnya menunjuk kearah tidak baik.

Sesuatu bakal terjadi pada pemuda itu.

Pemuda-_nya_.

Bila firasat buruknya benar, maka perasaan bersalah akan terus bersarang dihati Kaname Kuran.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Mereka adalah kembar. Sehingga wajar saja mereka terus bersama, tidak terpisah satu sama lain. Mereka bahkan sudah bersama sejak masih dikandungan Ibu mereka.<p>

Mereka bak mata koin dengan_ symbol_ kepala yang menyerupai satu sama lain, namun memiliki letak berlawanan. Satu diatas dan yang lainnya dibawah. Begitupun bila koin tersebut dibalikkan diatas telapak tangan. Tergantung sisi mana yang kau dapatkan. Atas atau bawah. Bila kau mendapatkan sisi satunya, maka sisi lain pada telapakmu lah yang mendapatkan bagian yang tertutup.

Mungkin awalnya kau akan sedikit bingung dengan perbedaan tersebut karena memang mirip bahkan ukiran-ukiran pun hampir sama. Tapi yang namanya HAMPIR jelas tidak mungkin menjadi SAMA.

Perhatikan masing-masing sisi tersebut, dengan segala macam perbedaan yang terlihat jelas namun samar. Pembuatnya memang sengaja memberi pembeda untuk menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada yang namanya SAMA didunia ini.

Bukankah sebuah koin itu tidak terpisahkan? Lalu kenapa mereka berpisah kalau sebenarnya mereka diharuskan untuk tetap bersama? Kenapa takdir berani sekali memisahkan mereka? Kenapa pula Kakaknya itu harus bergantung pada si brengsek Kaname, kenapa bukan dia? Kenapa Kakaknya bisa sangat jauh dari dirinya? Bukankah mereka diciptakan untuk bersama? Kenapa Kakaknya menelan bulat-bulat pemberitaan tentang dirinya yang dikatakan organisasi bahwa ia telah tewas ditangan Shizuka, sampai-sampai tak bersusah payah mencari kebenaran tentangnya.

Andai Ichiru tahu, betapa sulit hidup yang dijalani Kembar sulung itu setelah tragedi pembantaian habis-habisan klan Kiryu oleh Shizuka Hiou. Andai Ichiru tahu betapa terpuruknya Zero ketika mendengar bahwa Adiknya tewas tanpa adanya daya dari dirinya untuk melindungi.

Zero bahkan rela memilih mati daripada menjadi sosok yang jelas-jelas merupakan musuh utama hidupnya.

Ichiru memandang sosok Zero yang masih terbaring, tapi dengan nafas terengah hebat. Kesadarannya semakin samar. Kepalanya pun pusing dihantui bau besi menggoda dari lengan sang Adik yang sengaja melukai sekujur lengan demi membangkitkan insing Vampire kakak kembarnya untuk sebuah tujuan tertentu.

Darah menetes jatuh dekat sekitar mulut Zero membuat lidahnya terjulur mengikuti naluri.

Zero merintih dibawah tekanan Ichiru. Suara rantai tertarik terdengar ribut menguasai kamar. Zero sudah mulai gelisah. Tidak ingin lepas kendali kepada Adik sendiri walau tadi sempat kesal pada Ichiru. Tapi menjadi level E terdengar tidak pantas untuk diperlihatkan. Bagaimanapun, rasa sayang Zero pada Ichiru tidak pernah luntur walau belasan tahun mereka berpisah. Walau Ichiru membencinya sekalipun.

Karena yang tersisa memang hanyalah mereka berdua. Terselip bahagia mengetahui bahwa kembarnya masih hidup. Diam-diam Zero mensyukuri dalam hati pada Shizuka Hiou yang menyelamatkan Ichiru dan tidak menjadikan pemuda itu Vampire seperti dirinya.

Ichiru terkekeh. Dari dulu, ekspresi kekalutan Kakaknya yang terlihat tak berdayalah yang sangat ingin ia lihat, sebelum nanti mati. Dan dia sudah berpuas diri sekarang.

Dielusnya sepanjang ruas rahang Kakaknya, menghirup nafas yang keluar dari mulut Zero, dimana nafas itu pendek dan putus-putus. Lalu mencengkram erat mulut Kakaknya, membuka mulut tersebut, dimana gigi rapi kakaknya mulai muncul taring pada kedua sisi berseberangan baik di atas dan bawah. Meletakkan tepat lengan berdarahnya kemudian meneteskan darah yang memang sudah berlumuran dan sedikit mulai mengering.

Zero menggelepar, merasa panas pada kerongkongannya. Naluri buasnya menginginkan tapi tubuhnya secara alami menolak darah itu. Bukan itu darah yang mampu menghilangkan rasa haus-nya. Tapi bau cairan merah kental itu sukses membangkitkan naluri makhluk buas dalam diri Zero, membuatnya menggeleng keras, "He—n-ti-ka—n." lirihnya memohon. Tidak ingin kalap lalu membunuh adik sendiri. Dia tidak mau menjadi makhluk paling berdosa.

Sebaliknya, Ichiru tersenyum puas. Keinginannya terpenuhi. Sosok indah Kakaknya berubah menjadi monster. Ichiru benar-benar puas. Tidak perduli dengan tajamnya runcingan gigi-gigi sang Kakak, Ichiru mengecup permukaan bibir Zero yang mengering. Dengan tekstur kasar tidak seperti biasa. Tapi membuat Ichiru betah untuk mengecupnya. Walau bibirnya terluka mengeluarkan darah, Ichiru terus melumat bibir kering Zero, membagi rasa darah yang sama-sama mereka kecap. Membuat Zero semakin hilang akal dan menggeliat tak nyaman. Sesuatu akan terbangun bila ia tidak segera menghentikan tindakan gila Ichiru.

Setelah puas, Ichiru berbisik.

"Ayo kita mati bersama, Kak." Desahnya mesra.

Pupil Zero terlihat mengecil, seiring kesadaran yang kian menipis. Tetapi masih berusaha untuk berontak sebisanya, karena kalimat Ichiru barusan seakan menggema di pikirannya. — _Ayo kita mati bersama_

Mereka kembar, sehingga apa yang ada dalam pikiran Ichiru dapat dengan mudah Zero tebak. Begitupun sebaliknya.

_Kumohon Ichiru….PERGILAH!_

Menyeringai, Ichiru mendongakkan lehernya mendekat pada taring-taring Zero. "Tidak akan Kak, bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk mati bersama? Kita lahir bersama, maka sampai matipun harus bersama. Kau milikku, bukan Rido, Yuuki Kuran, bahkan si keparat Kaname Kuran itu! Camkan itu hingga detik terakhir kita berdua." Bak memiliki telepati, Ichiru dan Zero bahkan mengerti apa yang dikatakan masing-masing dalam hati.

_Tidak!_ Jerit Zero dalam hati, masih berusaha melesakkan kepalanya menjauh. Sedikit saja bergerak maju, maka taring miliknya menancap pada leher putih Ichiru. Dia tidak boleh membunuh saudara sendiri dalam keadaan menjadi vampire.

Tapi berbanding terbalik, Ichiru malah semakin mendekatkan lehernya. "Hisap darahku hingga habis, hanya antara Kau dan Aku, Kak. Dalam tiap tetes darahku, harus kau rasakan betapa aku iri padamu, iri pada tiap jengkal tubuhmu, iri pada kemampuanmu. Juga kebencian yang bercampur kagum, betapa aku ingin menjadi seperti dirimu."

Dan….

**CRASH!**

Darah segar mengalir dari leher putih itu. Ichiru meringis kesakitan namun senyum tidak lepas dari bibirnya. Tubuhnya lunglai, merasa aliran darah secara otomatis tersedot dalam taring dan masuk ketenggorokan Zero yang mana batas sadar antara manusia dan level E bagai benang tipis yang siap putus.

Violet milik Zero menangis.

Bukan ini yang diinginkannya sebagai Kakak. Tugas seorang Kakak adalah melindungi adik, bukan menyakiti. Bahkan lebih buruknya, sampai menghisap darah pula. Perasaannya berusaha untuk menghentikan tindakan ini, namun naluri serta insting dan rasa lapar menuntut untuk lebih.

Walaupun Ichiru membenci dirinya, ini tetaplah hal yang tidak ia inginkan.

Ichiru meremas lalu membelai surai Kakaknya, terasa halus dan lembut. Helai-helai rambut yang selalu ia irikan. Nafasnya sesak. Mulai terasa sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa hampir-hampir tidak bisa digerakkan.

Inilah akhir mereka.

Bukankah Ichiru mengatakan bahwa mereka akan mati bersama? Tidak adil bila hanya dia yang mati kehabisan darah. Maka dia pun akan berlaku adil terhadap sang Kakak tersayang.

Sebelum seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa digerakkan, dengan sisa tenaga Ichiru menggerakkan tangan yang masih terselip pada balik jubahnya, alih-alih lengan yang lain membelai rambut Zero. Mengambil sesuatu yang sejak tadi tersimpan.

Sebuah moncong senjata tepat tertodong di dada Zero.

_Oh…..,_ desah Zero paham.

Bloody Rose miliknya ada ditangan Ichiru. Senjata ampuh pembunuh Vampire nomor satu.

Zero tersenyum.

Jadi inikah maksud ajakan Ichiru tadi, untuk mati bersama. Jika memang ini pilihan yang tepat untuk mengakhiri kutukan, maka ia rela.

"_Ayo mati bersama, Ichiru."_ Desahnya. Terus menghisap leher Ichiru, membuat tubuh itu semakin tak berdaya, dan akan meregang nyawa. Seampuh apapun darah Kurenai, tetap saja Ichiru hanya manusia yang akan mati apabila kehabisan darah.

**DOR!**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Mata Kaname membola. Pintu terakhir yang dibukanya memang membawa diri tuan muda Kuran itu pada apa yang ia cari. Tapi bukan dengan keadaan mengenaskan begini.<p>

"ZERO!" pekiknya, menyadari sosok dengan lumuran darah itu masih bernafas dengan bersusah payah. Direngkuhnya dalam pelukan.

_Kumohon, bertahanlah_. Pintanya sia-sia

Disebelah Zero tergeletak tubuh tanpa nyawa Ichiru .

Jemari Zero bergegar mencoba menggapai permukaan wajah Kaname namun terhambat oleh batuk yang mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Taring yang tadi keluar pun sudah menghilang. Matanya semakin sulit untuk dibuka apalagi untuk mengeluarkan suara. Ada banyak kata yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Kaname untuk terakhir kali. Namun sulit sekali untuk ia utarakan.

Kaname menarik telapak Zero, menciumi punggung tangan itu yang mulai terasa dingin. Iris matanya yang sudah berubah merah menangkap sebuah lubang menganga pada dada Zero.

Kepalanya menggeleng. Nafasnya sesak. Ia tahu dari mana lubang itu tercipta karena Bloody Rose terlempar tidak jauh dari tubuh Ichiru.

Pelukan Kaname mengerat, "Darahku akan menyembuhkanmu," bisik Kaname tersendat. Namun Zero menggeleng.

Hidupnya sudah berakhir. Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Mati memang pantas ia dapatkan daripada berakhir menjadi makhluk buas tanpa hati. Setidaknya harga dirinya sebagai manusia dan juga Hunter masih dipertahankan hingga detik terakhir.

Ichiru memang memilih langkah yang tepat.

Bibirnya bergetar untuk mengatakan sesuatu sebelum ajal menjemput.

'_Sayonara….'_

Dan tubuh itu perlahan menjadi abu yang siap diterbangkan angin.

Detik ini, eksistensi klan Kiryu musnah tak bersisa.

Hilang bersamaan hati Kaname yang beku dan putus asa.

Setelahnya gelombang angin besar berputar disekitar Kaname yang kehilangan kendali diri dan sosok yang kehilangan kekasih itu siap menyambut awal sebuah perubahan bernama neraka.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hati manusia itu berlubang.<em>

_Menyimpan banyak sekali penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan hanya dengan minum obat._

_Lubang tersebut mampu memegang bagian rapuh dalam jiwa kita dengan kedalaman lubang yang berbeda pada tiap orangnya._

_Iri, dengki, rasa bersalah, rasa tidak percaya diri, ketamakan dan kesombongan._

_Itu semua mampu menyeret kita pada sebuah jurang bernama Neraka._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sosok itu mengintip dibalik pintu. Tubuh menjulangnya diam dan mendengar dengan seksama pembicaraan antara dua vampire darah murni itu.

Rido Kuran dan Maria Kurenai —atau lebih tepatnya Shizuka Hiou yang menggunakan tubuh vampire level B itu.

"Kau tau alasanku terobsesi pada klan Kiryu? Aku yakin kau juga menyadarinya, karena kau sendiri menyimpan Kiryu satunya disisimu, Shizuka."

Air muka gadis itu mengeras, menampilkan gurat tidak suka, "Jangan sentuh Ichiru!"

"_Ck,ck_….aku tidak tertarik padanya, tapi yang satunya lagi, Zero Kiryu. Dia itu _special_." Rido mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah telapak tangannya dengan santai.

Sosok dibalik pintu itu mengeratkan kepalan tangan. Dia benci bila Kakaknya menjadi obsesi tak lazim orang lain. Berusaha tidak gegabah, dia masih setia didepan pintu karena tugasnya memang tidak lebih sebagai pengawal Shizuka —yang sekarang bertubuhkan Maria— semenjak dia mengenal lebih dekat Vampire wanita itu dan masuk terlalu jauh pada permasalahan dunia Vampire yang saling berebut kekuasaan.

"Darah Kiryu itu istimewa. Kembar dalam klan Kiryu merupakan kutukan sekaligus anugerah. Anugerah karena darah mereka bisa menjadi penawar bagi Vampire level E sehingga mereka bisa kembali normal sebagai menusia tanpa perlu khawatir dihantui rasa lapar akan darah. Namun, bila darah Kiryu telah terkontaminasi oleh Vampire darah murni, seperti kasus Zero, maka—" Rido menggantung kalimat.

"—Dia bisa menjadi senjata paling kuat untuk melawan Hunter dan Vampire tergantung pihak mana yang menggunakan." Shizuka menyambung kalimat tersebut.

"Aku yakin sekali, Organisasi pemburu itu juga mengincar pemuda tersebut. " kekeh Rido, mata merahnya memancarkan ambisi. Bagi Rido, bisa memiliki Zero Kiryu adalah keuntungan maksimal. Dia bisa menjadi penguasa para Vampire sekaligus menghancurkan organisasi bodoh yang punya tugas suci memburu bangsanya.

"Kau jangan menjadi tamak Rido, bukankah tanpa Zero Kiryu pun, kau mampu menggulingkan semua termasuk Kaname dan Yuuki Kuran?"

Lagi-lagi Rido hanya terkekeh mendengar protesan Maria Kurenai. Vampire wanita itu telah terpengaruh oleh perasaannya terhadap manusia bernama Ichiru Kiryu. Rido menyadari rasa cinta sepihak tersebut.

"Aku hanya berpikir dari sisi keuntungan. Tamak adalah sifat dasar Vampire, jadi kurasa sah-sah saja."

Kepalan tangan Ichiru semakin kuat.

Kakaknya tidak boleh jatuh ketangan siapapun, apalagi makhluk tamak seperti Rido Kuran.

Darah Kiryu adalah penawar bagi level E! Sebuah fakta yang memunculkan ide gila diotak Ichiru.

Darahnya belum terkontaminasi oleh gigitan taring, hanya meminum tanpa virus yang ditularkan. Dia menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Itu berarti, darahnya mampu menjadi penawar sang Kakak agar kembali menjadi manusia normal.

Namun didasar hatinya, dia tidak rela bila Kakaknya menjadi senjata milik siapapun. Pun begitu tak rela dirinya membagi darah kepada level E lainnya diluar sana, biar sajalah. Toh, itu bukan masalahnya. Dia hanya rela membagi darah penawarnya kepada sang Kakak. Karena Zero adalah miliknya. Mereka adalah satu jiwa yang terpisah —menurut pemikiran sepihak Ichiru. Karena itu, bila ia harus mati demi menjadi penawar Zero, maka Zero pun harus ikut mati bersama dirinya.

Tidak dimiliki siapapun. Tidak Rido Kuran, tidak bagi dewan perwakilan Vampire, tidak untuk organisasi pemburu, tidak juga Kaname Kuran!

* * *

><p>—<em>Bukankah hati manusia itu begitu menakutkan?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

**VAMPIRE KNIGHT - ****HINO MATSURI**

* * *

><p>Based on ending of Vampire Knight Gulity episode 11 "<em>Futari no Raibuzu<em>" dengan perubahan seenak jidat saya yang bikin si Kembar Kiryu mati, _so_…kalo ini beneran terjadi di VK Guilty, saya gak tau kelanjutannya bagaimana dengan nasib endingnya karena pahlawan pembela kebenaran yang harusnya bunuh si antagonis udah keburu dibuat mati ***grin**.

Terus buat **Evanthe Beelzenef**, apa ini memenuhi prompt '_Dua sisi koin'_? Soalnya, Saya sendiri kurang yakin, gak pernah dapet prompt ^^. Tapi ini IchiruZero sih…buat **Nitsuga Mido** dan **Dadonk ELf**, request kalian sedang Saya usahakan, thanks udah sudi kasi Saya challenge.

The last one is Review! Terserah deh mau dikata-katain terus dikritik abis-abisan malah saya suka sekalian introspeksi ^^


End file.
